


The Mast

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP Smut. Prompt: Mast Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompt – mast sex/rain sex/rain kissing/Jolly(Jelly)Roger. I'll warn you all this was written between the hours of 10pm-1am, whilst mildly intoxicated and giggling in Captain Swan tinychat. I am not liable for any grammatical errors or follies on my part. Yes I am what am I saying? Enjoy.

“Hook, it’s going to start raining.” Emma _almost_ whined, following behind him as he led her towards the massive pirate ship that was docked alongside the pier. “Can this not wait until another day?”

Killian stopped in his tracks and turned around, his head tilting to the side as he glared at her. “Swan are you honestly turning down an offer to steer my ship?”

“Wait-“ Her eyes widened,” You’re letting me sail it?”

“I _was_ but obviously you’re more intent in seeking cover from the rain,” He waved his hand dismissively, “Carry on, be on your way.” He fully knew that she wasn’t going anywhere, not with that bait set out to snatch her up.

“I might have to take you up on that offer,” Emma debated for a moment, glancing up at the sky as a drop of rain fell on her cheek. “What the hell, let’s do this.” She clapped her hands together and couldn’t help but laugh as he practically pranced his way on deck.

“Right, ship terms.” Killian wasted no time pointing out every little detail of the Jolly Roger. Port, starboard, bow, mast. Everything that she could possibly _never_ have to use again but his enthusiasm and that damn smile on his face was too hard to resist.

She had never seen him use that smile on anyone but her. Similar smiles were used, but they never carried into those blue eyes that had caught her attention again. Emma would never admit that she had had several dreams about those eyes being much closer than they have been. Dreams that left her breathless and a little bit confused. She should not be lusting after Captain Hook – that seemed ethically wrong, somehow.

“You ready to give it a whirl?” Hook was standing extremely close to her now and his eyes were fixed on her lips, much the same as she had been doing to him while he listed out things she needed to remember for sailing the Jolly Roger. She was definitely interested – but not in the ship.

“What?” Emma swallowed dryly, her eyes flickering back up to his.

“I’m thinking that you want to give something entirely different a whirl,” He purred out, drawing his tongue across his lower lip and chuckling at the way her eyes stared at it.

Killian was flat out tired of dropping hints with her only to have her deflect or just flat out ignore him. He’d even kept his distance when he felt like he was doing far too much flirting, tried to avoid her at all costs. But, then she’d find ways to show up and need to talk about _anything_. Like the weather. She’d honestly come by his hotel room at the Inn and asked him about the ‘red sky at night’ lore. Just for the sake of seeing him and he knew this because all she did was stare at him with that same cloaked desire that she was right now.

 “Emma,” He whispered quietly, bring his hand up to brush a strand of yellow hair behind her ear. His whole demeanor changed as he leaned in ever so slightly, eyes drifting closed as he leaned in-

 _Crack_.

The sharp crack of lighting jerked him away from her before he could even press the lightest of kisses against her lips. But even more startling than the crack of lighting and the sudden onslaught of tiny glistening drops of rain, was the fact that Emma was now edging towards him like a woman on a mission.

“Swan?” He looked slightly wary, he’d learned early on that Emma was not as easy to read as he thought, par being locked in a Giant’s lair for several agonizing hours. “Look, I wasn’t goin-“

“Shut up,” Emma snapped with a grin as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. At this point, she no longer cared about the rain that was falling, wetting her hair down and dripping down the collar of her leather coat. She was kissing Killian.

Her hand fisted in the now damp material of his shirt, tugging him  closer as she felt the weight of the hook against her spine. His fingers tangled in her hair, tugging at the strands that threaded between his fingers as he pulled her flush against him.

“ _Emma_.” He groaned like a broken prayer as he pulled back from her lips, giving them both a chance to breath “Kiss a man like that and he’s going to think you’re initiating something more than a kiss, lass.” That cocky grin flared and he leaned in close, brushing his fingers over the raindrops that slid down her cheeks and nose.

“I thought maybe this time I’d be the one giving you a hint.”

He glowered, “You knew all along what I wanted.”

“It was never the right time.”

Killian rolled his eyes, “But my pirate ship’s the appropriate place?”

Instead of speaking Emma took slow step forward, fingers curling behind the nape of his neck and she tugged him into another kiss. This time it was less about being hasty and more about exploring every nook and cranny of the other’s mouth. Learning which way to swipe over the other’s tongue to make them moan out in pleasure against their lips.

Killian walked them backwards until he had her back pressed against the mast and he was breaking from her lips to press lazy kisses down the column of her neck, licking off the droplets of rain that clung to her ivory skin. He nipped at the junction of her shoulder and her neck, relishing in the fact that the motion caused her to buck her hips forward into him.

“Hook.” She moaned quietly, her head tilted forward and rain, matting her hair to her cheeks. The sight of his lips skimming over her breasts through her thin and soaking wet tank top made her all the more desperate for him.

“Say my name.” Killian growled against the swell of her breast, scraping his teeth over the skin before looking up at her.

“Hook.” She returned, a small wry grin hidden beneath drawn out lips.

“My _name_.” He gritted, trying his best to play nicely with this game, but her arrogance at his little request forced him to grind slowly between her legs, using his hook to tug her stance open wider.

“Jones.”

Killian felt his resolve snap when she refused to say Killian, he stepped back from her instantly craving the contact again. Wanting nothing more than to wind his fingers through her wet hair, brushing the clinging strands from her cheek and kissing her senseless, until they both wound up exhausted and sated in his cabin.

But he could be stubborn too.

“Wh-“ Emma leaned heavily back against the mast, her eyes wide as she stared at him through the rain blinding her vision. “What- where are you going?” She fumbled for words as she straightened her tank top as best she could.

“Sorry love, it’s raining.” He shrugged his shoulders, “No sailing today.”

“Killian.” Emma countered, not moving an inch from the mast.

“Hmm?” He looked over his shoulder with a positively sinister smirk, “Did you say something?”

“I did.” She jutted her chin up slightly, “I said get over here and fuck me. This is a onetime offer.” And to be honest, it wasn’t a onetime offer to have sex – it was a onetime offer to have it pressed up against the mast in a rainstorm. That didn’t happen every day. Especially with Captain Hook.

Sauntering back towards her, he made a show of himself with a bow, but he didn’t stand back up to his full height. Instead he brought his lips to the front of her jeans and latched his teeth on to the little bit of material that lay over the zipper contraption. He tugged at the material, sliding his teeth down until he reached the apex of her thighs, stilled for a split second to make her think he’d go further.

“ _Killian._ ”

“Stop being so demanding, my ship my demands.” He snapped back, standing back up to look her dead in the eyes. “Say it again.”

“Make me.” Emma smirked, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as his lips descended. Unlike his lips she swore into his mouth as his hand slipped between her legs, fingers sliding over the jeans. Now he was just trying to torment her, because with every pass of his fingers, he pressed his thumb into the joining seam of her pants that pressed directly against where she wanted it.

Close, but he wasn’t going to get her to say it that easily. Even if it was the first word ready to fall from her lips.

Killian pulled his hand away, running his fingers through his dark wet hair, shaking his head as his gaze swept over her body. Wet, was certainly one of the best ways he had ever seen Emma Swan. And boy had he seen her in a lot of ways in his mind, but it didn’t beat the fact that right now, he was sliding her soaked tank up over her stomach and she was meeting him half way there as she pulled it over her head and letting it fall to the deck.

“Gods,” Killian breathed out as he watched her unhook that piece of clothing he could only akin to a corset, only smaller, and far more enticing because even with it her skin was bared before his eyes.

Emma chewed on the inside of her bottom lip to keep from saying his name as his lips met her breasts. She had imagined that Killian would be a greedy lover, taking what he wanted and forgetting that his lover might want something in return – but she was utterly wrong. The time he was giving to each nipple, the way he caused tremors throughout her body as if it were nothing, impressed her.

“Say my name Emma,” Killian murmured against her breast, before kissing his way up to the column of her neck where his tongue lavished that spot at the juncture, relishing when she mewled out something that was _almost_ his name. “Close, but perhaps a little less garbled.” He chuckled, using his good hand to unzip her jeans as his hook drew up a careful line along her side.

“ _K-!_ “ She started but bit down hard on her bottom lip, her back arching as he snuck two fingers between her legs beneath her panties.

“Hmm,” He hummed before kissing her slowly, his tongue sliding across her bottom lip, begging her to release so he could kiss her properly. Too focused on what his fingers were doing to release her lip, it wasn’t until he pressed a finger slowly into her that the moan gave way for his tongue.

It still wasn’t enough. The dizzying pace of his finger slowly thrusting into her and the intoxicating feel of his tongue matching the tempo – just wasn’t what she needed.  She caved and she didn’t even care. “ _Killian_.”

“Oh lass,” He whispered, pulling his hand away from her, chuckling at the whimper that escaped her lips and enjoying the way she gasped as he jerked both jeans and underwear down in one swift movement of his hand and hook.

Emma fumbled with the laces of his leather pants (that he swore that he would never forsake because jeans look wholly uncomfortable). Her fingers brushed against him, rolling her eyes at the fact that he chose not to wear underwear beneath his trousers.

“Emma,” He swore under his breath as he used his hand to hoist her up, wrapping her legs around him as he leaned her back against the mast. Unconventional, to say the least. He pressed his forehead to hers, his cocky attitude about the whole situation simmering away. “Gods, I didn’t imagine you’d actually want me, love. I thought I’d have to be up for this challenge till the world came to an end.” And he would have, just for her, until she made him leave. Even now, he was willing to leave if she told him too. He only stuck around because he didn’t want to leave her like everyone else apparently had.

“I do want you,” Emma whispered, pressing soft kisses along his jaw and chin. She wiggled her hips ever so lightly, but she was sure he knew that her want was not purely physical, it was a want for whatever they had a spiritual level that they’d been fighting – that _she_ had been fighting for weeks now.

“Your wish,” He eased into her, his eyes drifting close as he savored the sensation of her wrapped so tightly around him. “My command.” He muttered as he focused on pulling out and thrusting back in.

Her legs tightened their grip around him, drawing him in closer as she rolled her hips to meet his slow paced thrusts. The rain trickled down her skin, tracing their way over her breasts and stomach, running down the legs that were crossed at the ankles behind his back.

“ _Killian.”_ She groaned as his hand slipped between them, relying purely on the angle and his hook to keep her balanced as he teased his finger against that little bundle of nerves that would help push her over the edge. With a throaty moan that was dampened by a crack of lightening, Emma’s body tightened around him, milking him through to his own peak that made him jerk forward and ground out her name in ecstasy.

With a groan he slowly pulled out of her, his hand sliding up her bare side. “You’re going to catch a cough,” He chastised quietly as they came down from the high and he let her feet drop down to the deck. “What say we move our little… rendezvous into my quarters?”

“I say we,” Emma wasn’t going to be able to shake the smile off of her face for a very long time. 


	2. X Marks the Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh, just read.

The ship rocked slowly as the waves outside crashed against the sides of the ship, making boards and beams groan in protest. The storm was howling away outside, but inside there was a calm after the storm taking place. Emma's eyes followed his every movement with desire, her body still trembling from what had just occurred on deck, or perhaps it was from the shivering cold of her rain soaked body. They'd managed to dry off as best as they could, their hair still offering chilly drips of water down their spines, but she was marginally warmer now that he had wrapped her in a large blanket from the bed.

"You should have grabbed my clothes, what if they're gone after the storm."

"Then the town will have one very naked Sheriff walking back to her place." Killian retorted with a smirk as he scrounged through his trunk, trying to find something that wasn't leather for her to wear.

"Wonderful," She rolled her eyes, scooting a little further back on the edge of the desk, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. "Do you at least have a shirt for me to wear?"

"Somewhere," Killian glanced up with her, "But I'm rather enjoying this view right now." He drew his tongue across his bottom lip as his eyes flickered down to her legs, chuckling at the little show she'd unknowingly provided just by scooting farther up the table.

"Bastard," Emma snapped, tugging the blanket down to cover her exposed thighs. "Really?"

Hook pursed his lips and gave an undecided shrug of his shoulders. "Lass," He shook his head and dropped whatever he was going to say. His attention was turned back to finding something for her to wear.

"What were you going to say?"

"It was irrelevant."

"Say it," Emma shifted off of the table, walking over to wear he stood. "Whatever it was."

"Look," He turned around, putting a hesitant hand to her blanket covered shoulder. Killian canted his head to the side and studied her face, "I know you well enough to know that when tomorrow afternoon wheels around, you're going to pretend this never happened."

"Why tomorrow afternoon?"

She didn't deny it. "Because you're going to spend the night, you'll enjoy yourself here, wake up in the morning and go back to your place. You'll wallow a bit, probably hate yourself this. Then you'll just hate me." Killian bit down on his bottom lip, glowering at her before looking away. Her silence was unnerving and he knew what it meant.

"I-."

"Please save me the pity party," Killian waved his hand as he turned around, unable to look at her any longer. "It won't be the first time you walk away."

"You're the one walking away," Emma pointed out, her eyes boring into the back of his head.

"But I  _always_  look back." Killian snapped, his head jerking around so he could prove his point. "For fuck's sake." That slow creep of hurt and anger boiled up inside of him. "I was on your side, I was  _completely_  on your side when you chained me to the beanstalk. I thought…" He shook his head, "I thought that I'd finally found something else worth fighting for and for a few minutes, I'd completely forgotten my revenge."

Emma gaped. She hadn't realized any of that. All she saw when she had looked at him was that he was not to be trusted, not a single word that he said. But there had been a niggle of doubt.

"Then it came time for him to let me down and-" He laughed harshly, "I bet you thought I killed him didn't you? Well I didn't, he let me go and I went. But at the bottom of that beanstalk was Cora, my last option to get my revenge and I took it. Because someone proved to me that I'm not the hero, no matter how hard I try."

Emma's lip trembled, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Killian shook his head, "If you were sorry you wouldn't be doing this to me again. But I get it. Tell me to go and I will. That's all I've been waiting for. You brush me aside but you never outwardly tell me to get out of your life. Say the words and tomorrow they'll be no ship docked here." His heart ached inside his chest as he said the words, a pain that was worse than he remembered when Milah died. A pain that was even worse than having the Crocodile or Cora's hand inside of his chest.

Emma looked up at him; eyes searching out his but finding that he wouldn't let his blue eyes meet her gray ones. What was she doing? It had been years since she let someone in, a lifetime almost. Did she even know how to let someone in without the fear of being hurt? Of hurting them because she was lashing out at her own feelings.

"Killian," She started, her chest clenching as she watched him flinch at his name. What were the words that she wanted to say? Leave?  _I want you to go_. They sounded right and wrong all at the same time, they were words that protected herself. Words that meant she wouldn't have to watch him walk out of her life when it meant so much more.

Words that wouldn't come out of her mouth.

Emma took the smallest step forward, her hand coming up to cup his cheek gently as she turned his face towards her. She could never tell him to leave. She rose up on her toes, bridging the distance between them as she pressed a soft, hesitant, kiss against his lips. She feared that she'd left it too long, that he wouldn't return the sentiment and would, just like everyone else, leave her.

But he didn't, instead his hand rested at her hip and he kissed her back slowly, passionately. He let the kiss grow, never pushing anything further than she would allow.

He knew she was just brushing the matter aside again, not saying anything was no different than where they stood before. But her lips, the way they moved against his, the way her tongue brushed the roof of his mouth as their lips parted – that said something that he was surprised that she allowed between them. Maybe she was putting aside his marching orders for another day, but he'd take each day she permitted him and accept that like a gift from the gods.

Killian broke the kiss, his breath coming out raggedly as he looked down into her eyes. "Emma." He whispered, pressing kisses to the corners of her lips, before sliding his lips along the curve of her jaw.

Emma bit back a whimper that tried to escape her lips, surprised at just how easily it was for him to spark that fire inside her belly. "I don't want you to go." She whispered, letting the words leave her lips without hesitation.

"That's all I ever needed to hear," He murmured against the curve of her neck, just below her ear as he scraped his teeth against the skin, relishing the way she shivered and pressed against him for support. "I need  _you_  Emma. I need you to want to be with me like this."

"I do."

Killian shook his head, pulling back from her skin to meet her eyes. "I need you to understand that I can't change completely. I can try, I can bend for you, but I can never be the model citizen. I can never be the white knight." He knew the sort of expectations a woman could have for a man, but he hoped that his guess was right with Emma. That'd she'd rather be his white knight.

"I know that Killian," She leaned up and kissed him again, dragging her teeth against his bottom lip and pulling a moan from him.

Steering her back with slow steps, he didn't waste half a second to have her sprawled out on the table in a chaos of tattered maps and broken compasses as he shoved all of the table's contents to the floor to make room for Emma. She was the only map he wanted to chart. Every last inch of unexplored skin was going to be learned tonight.

Killian kissed her once more on the lips before trailing kisses down her neck, scraping teeth across her collarbone.

There was nothing more intoxicating than the sound that Emma made after he cupped her breast in his hand and flicked his tongue across the nipple, her back arching and pushing her chest forward farther. Her fingers winded through his hair, making him groan against her skin as he started to tease his tongue along the underside of her other breast, pulling from her a strangled sound that vaguely resembled his name.

Lower and lower his lips trailed, tasting every inch of skin across her stomach, the taste of rain and salt tingling his tongue. " _Emma_ ," Killian purred, dipping his head down to kiss the inside of each thigh. He glanced up at her with desire swimming in his eyes.

Emma wasn't even sure if a coherent thought could cross her mind if it tried as her back pressed against the rough wood of the desk, her hips arching off of the edge of the table as she felt his breath against her core. This day had offered so many extremes and now it was all winding down to a winding up she hadn't expected. Pressed to the mast had been one thing, one very  _very_  nice thing, but now – this was just overkill.

Killian Jones, just as she had suspected after he had tied the cloth around her palm, was skilled with his tongue in ways that probably constituted as criminal. Because the way it made her cry out as his tongue lapped against her, teasingly pressing the very tip into her, sounded like he was attempting the slow path to murdering her.

He tugged her thighs open wider, his tongue swiping over her bundle of nerves before he backed off just enough to watch her hips buck up off of the table. Killian's lips descended on the bud again as he pressed two fingers into her, curving them upwards in an attempt to find that spot that made her cry out and tighten around his fingers.

One more treasure he could cross off on his map as found.

" _Killian_." She moaned, her eyes snapping open as she watched him tug open the laces of his leather pants.

"Patience, Emma." He grinned, his eyes sweeping over her flushed skin. Little red marks had formed all across her skin where his mouth had been, a little too linger and a little too rough – but they were  _his_  marks on her. His claim to her.

"Not one of my finer virtues," She retorted with a smirk, sitting up slowly, using trembling arms to support herself.

"I told you, I preferred other activities with a woman on her back than sword fighting idly."

"You let me win didn't you?" Emma asked with an arched brow.

"Hmm, three hundred years of sword fighting and a rather basic blow to the head, you tell me." Killian couldn't contain the grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her to the very edge of the table. "I'm a gentleman after all, wouldn't want to harm a woman without being able to correct it."

Emma pushed him away slightly, "Let's go to the bed."

"Sounds like a plan," He offered her his arm as he walked them towards the bed, watching as she sat down on the edge, her eyes on his face as he pulled his leather pants off, kicking them away before sinking down onto the bed beside her.

"Hello." Emma laughed, her cheeks flushed as he leaned into kiss her. Her skin still hummed with the pleasure his mouth had brought her moments beforehand and tasting herself against his lips made her moan.

Killian took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth slowly, curling it around her own as he guided her backwards onto the bed. Her hand slipped between them, wrapping her fingers around him and giving him two short strokes as she aligned him.

"You're beautiful," He mumbled as his eyes opened with the surprise at her touch. He pressed his hips forwards and thrust into her slowly. A groan escaped his mouth as he buried his face into the nook of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of sea breeze that he now found on her skin. Home. That was what home to him smelt like and maybe, that was why he found it on her.

It wasn't an X that marked the spot; it was a blond sheriff that had a nasty left swing.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Hook took her into the Captain's Quarters and banged her like a gentleman. Now who wants to see that? *wiggles eyebrows*


End file.
